


Fly Trap

by angrywarrior69



Series: Fictober Prompts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Janeway helps him out the only way she can, Nobody puts baby Tuvok in a corner, Other, Tom Paris puts his foot in his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: "People like you have no imagination.""People like me?"





	Fly Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danae_krd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/gifts).



“It looks like a girl twirling a flag.”

“It looks like a ‘97 Saleen.”

"Looks like a sunset to me.”

“Oh come on Chakotay, stop being boring.”

“Gentlemen, this is a class H nebula with traces of copper, calcium, lithium, and barium. There is no evidence of life, stars, or 'hot rods’ present.”

“You know what Tuvok? People like you have no imagination.”

A sudden silence crept over the bridge and the weight of what Tom had just said began to register. Chakotay took a breath to speak.

“Tom–”

“People like me?”

If Vulcans could sound offended.

"Here we go.” Harry muttered under his breath.

Tom turned in his chair and tried to backpedal.

“What I meant was– I mean– I meant more distinguished types like yourself, Tuvok.”

“I assure you, Lieutenant. My age has nothing to do with my lack of flights of fancy.”

Before Tom could respond, captain Janeway emerged from her ready room and barked for a status report. The rest of the day went by without issue and Tom only felt eyes burning into the back of his head occasionally.

=/\=

Tom Paris arrived for his shift the following morning, his standard two minutes late, coffee in hand, and made his way to the helm. The bridge crew were already at their posts and not even the captain had anything so say about his tardiness. She seemed too preoccupied with her own steaming mug of coffee that Neelix was pouring for her.

He pulled out the helm seat and flopped down into it, only to find himself splayed out on the deck and covered in warm coffee a second later. Tom scrambled to his feet and turned around. The captain simply glanced over her drink at him, Chakotay had the back of his hand covering his mouth trying not to laugh, Harry was openly gawking at the scene, Ayala didn’t bother turning around, and Tuvok didn’t even look up from his console.

“What happened to your chair?” Neelix asked innocently.

Tom flipped the chair around and saw a bolt missing at the base.

“Sabotage, obviously,” he looked to the chief of security, “Really Tuvok? Just because I said you were old and had no imagination?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about Lieutenant, but if you would like, I can check the internal sensors and see if anyone tampered with your seat.”

“I’d like that.” Tom said, crossing his arms and trying to looked dignified in his stained uniform.

Captain Janeway stood from her command chair.

“Don’t worry about it, Tuvok. Why don’t you let Tom’s imagination try and sort this one out.”

With a smirk she left for her ready room, leaving Tom to catch flies in his open mouth.


End file.
